Ducklings Return
by backstagespotlight
Summary: It has been two years since House lost all his ducklings. They've moved on. But now Cuddy wants them back. What will they do? What will House do? DISCLAIMER: The only things in this story I own are two adorable girls named Aubrey and Bridget. CamChase
1. Chapter 1

"Ali! I'm home!" Robert Chase called as he stepped into the house, a large smile on his face. It only widened when he saw his six month-old twins, Aubrey and Bridget, sitting on the living room rug. Allison Chase, Robert's wife of nearly two years emerged from the kitchen, an apron draped on her slender frame. He hugged and kissed her soundly.

"How can I help you?" he asked, brushing flour from her cheek.

"Watch the girls for a bit?" she asked. "I think Aubrey might be cutting teeth," she said, turning back to her dinner preparations. Robert sat between the girls on the floor and pulled Aubrey onto his lap. She did seem a little lethargic and there was a certain sparkle missing from the blue-green eyes staring into his own. He felt her forehead comparing her temperature to Bridget's.

"She does seem a bit warm," he said.

They were just settling the girls into their highchairs for dinner when the phone rang.

"Robert Chase," he answered, shifting Aubrey to get a better hold on the phone.

"Dr. Chase, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I have a proposal for you." Robert was stunned to say the least.

"Dr. Cuddy," On hearing Robert say the name of their former boss' boss, Allison's head snapped up, her eyes searching his.

"House is… he's out of control. He came within minutes of killing his last two patients, permanently injuring one of them. He needs someone else to keep him anchored a bit." Aubrey began to whine for her dinner, so Allison passed him her food. He shifted around again to hold the phone under his chin, and he began feeding Aubrey.

"You do know there isn't a human being alive who can control House, right?" he said. He heard Cuddy sigh.

"Yes," she admitted, "I am acutely aware of that fact, but, Chase, PPTH needs you. You have one of the most amazing diagnostic minds in the country. I'd like to offer you a position as a diagnostic attending."

"What about the others?" Robert asked, extremely aware of the fact that his favorite former college was sitting across the table from him.

"Foreman has a cushy job at Mercy in Chicago and I can't find a number for Cameron. If you know of a way to get a hold of her, the offer extends to her as well." Chase almost couldn't hold back his laughter.

"How soon do you need my answer?" he asked.

"As soon as you can get me one."

"There is someone I have to talk with about this. I can get you my answer by the end of the week, if that's okay."

"Sure, thank you, Dr. Chase."

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy." Robert hung up the phone. Allison looked up into his eyes.

"What did she want?" she asked.

"Cuddy wants us to come back as attending. Both of us." Robert answered. Allison stared at him.

"Did something happen to House?" she asked. Any other time, Robert would have worried that the concern she showed was a sign of a lingering affection for House, but he knew better. In some strange way House was a friend and both Robert and Allison would be concerned if something happened to the crippled diagnostician.

"He's fine, physically. Cuddy says he's gotten out of control, come close to losing patients, she wants us to come back and act as a kind of buffer, I guess." Robert shrugged and continued to feed Aubrey. They each sat in silence, considering the events. Robert was the first to break the silence.

"I do miss Princeton," he admitted.

"Me too," Allison whispered.

"We should think about the girls," Robert said.

"Princeton has very good schools; the hospital is in a very great neighborhood." Allison argued. Robert was going to respond, but at that moment Aubrey threw up all over him. Robert quickly cleaned her up and pulled his own shirt off. Aubrey refused to eat more, instead, she fussed and cried, refusing to be comforted. Robert took her from the high chair and cradled her to his chest, rocking her gently as he circled the living room. Allison tried to finish feeding Bridget her dinner, but the younger twin was distracted by her sister's plight.

"Ali, can you bring me the thermometer?" Robert asked, trying to keep his voice steady. His attempt failed and Allison practically ran to the bathroom to retrieve the device. She returned and handed it to Robert, who tried to insert it into Aubrey's ear but failed because she began thrashing to avoid it. Allison took the thermometer from Robert and he shifted so his arm held Aubrey's head still against his chest, allowing Allison time to measure her temperature. The confinement made her even more angry and she began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shh," Robert whispered, desperately trying to comfort her.

"102.3. High for a teething fever," Allison said.

"Let's give her a dose of Tylenol, see how she does," Allison nodded mutely. Robert looked down at the fear in her eyes and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"She's going to be fine Ali."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, after Aubrey and Bridget were tucked into bed, Allison once again brought up the subject of moving.

"I really think we should take the jobs," she said as she curled up next to Robert on the couch.

"I think so too," he admitted, running his hand through her hair absent mindedly as his eyes stayed focused on the task in front of him.

"What are you working on?" she asked, leaning against him to get a better view of the laptop computer.

"Just a little house hunting," he replied off-hand. She turned and looked up at him, shocked.

"Can't hurt to be prepared," he said, unapologetic.

"You knew I'd say yes, didn't you?" Allison asked, poking her husband in the sides playfully. He tried to shake his head but decided he couldn't pull of the denial. Instead he smirked down at her.

"Yes," he admitted, kissing her, "I did know, because I know my beautiful, amazing, incredible wife." He gingerly set the computer on the coffee table and pulled her into an intense kiss.

Allison was about to suggest they move to the bedroom when the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted. She tried to turn around and answer it, but Robert pulled her closer. He grinned at her and the harder she tried to get away the closer he pulled her, showering her with kisses.

"Rob!" she half giggled half protested, "It's going to wake the girls up!" She wiggled her way out of his arms and ran for the phone.

"Allison Cameron," she answered, noticing the New Jersey area code. She jumped a little as Robert hugged her from behind, but was thankful he stayed quiet.

"Dr. Cameron, this is Dr. Cuddy from Princeton-Plainsboro."

"Dr. Cuddy!" Allison tried to keep her voice from becoming a high pitched giggle as Robert tickled her. She swatted him and tried to get him to stop, finally intertwining her fingers with his.

"I was wondering if you would consider coming back to Princeton to work as a diagnostics attending," Cuddy asked, tentatively. Chase may have been "fired" but Cameron had quit of her own volition.

"Chase mentioned that you had called when I saw him this evening," Allison said,

"So he told you about the offer?" Cuddy asked. Allison confirmed that he had.

"I know that you haven't had a lot of time to consider the offer, but if I could get your answer-"

"I'd like to do it," Cameron said, interrupting the hospital administrator, "How soon do you need me?"

It was clear that Cuddy was surprised by the sudden response.

"As soon as you can be here," she admitted.

"How does the middle of next week sound?" Cameron asked. Since the birth of the twins she hadn't been working, only volunteering at a free clinic once a week. Surprise registered on Robert's face. He'd need at least two weeks to give notice and get their small house packed up.

"If you can give notice and be out here by then it would be great," Cuddy said, "I can arrange med student housing until you find a place."

"That would be great. I'll see you then," Allison closed the phone and looked up at Robert. The expression on his face made it clear that she had some explaining to do. She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I figured," she said, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, "that I could do a little house hunting of my own If I spend this week packing, there shouldn't be much for you to do. I'll find us a house and you can bring the girls out in a couple weeks?" He nodded to her.

"I'm gonna miss you babe," he said, agreeing to the plan.

Unexpectedly, Robert scooped Allison into his arms and started to head toward their bedroom.

"I'd better send you off right," he smiled.

"But I'm not leaving for another week and a half," Allison giggled.

"I don't like to procrastinate," he chuckled, kicking the door closed behind them.

--

Robert awoke in the pitch black night to his daughter's whimpering cries coming through the baby monitor. A single glance assured him that Allison was still sleeping. Robert slipped out of bed and padded down the hallway to the nursery. Aubrey reached up for her father, sobbing in pain. He reached down and picked her up, cradling her gently. He could feel she still had a fever so he wandered into the bathroom for the children's Tylenol. After her dose of medicine, Aubrey was still fussy, so Chase settled into the rocking chair and cradled her close, stroking her back and speaking in a calm low tone. He told her all about Princeton and New Jersey and how he had met her mother. She dozed off as he spoke of his childhood. He held her for a few more minutes before he too drifted away.

--

Allison slowly opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of the morning sun fill the room. She rolled over, expecting to see Robert sleeping beside her. When she didn't see him, she slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe. She padded down the hall, expecting to find him in the kitchen. It was Bridget's giggle that drew her attention to the nursery. The sight in front of her warmed her heart to mush. Chase slept peacefully, Aubrey held protectively to his chest. Bridget giggled again, as if to remind her mother that she too deserved attention.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Allison whispered, lifting Bridget from her crib. The girl's giggle grew as she and her mother interacted. Allison changed Bridget's diaper and dressed her youngest twin in a bright yellow sundress and matching yellow headband.

"Hey Beautiful," Allison started at the sound of her husband's sleepy voice.

"How is she?" Allison asked of Aubrey. Robert considered his daughter and the wet spot on his shirt.

"Looks like her fever might have broken," he replied, "She was up in the night. I gave her Tylenol around two hours ago."

"Trade you," Cameron said, extending a still smiling Bridget and gathering a very sluggish Aubrey into her arms. The baby was sticky with sweat and in desperate need of a bath. She glanced at the clock and realized that Robert needed to get ready for work.

"I've got her," he said, almost reading her mind. He stood and walked toward the kitchen, Bridget on his arm. Allison took Aubrey into the bathroom.

--

_Did you think I had abandoned this story? I almost had, but my dear cousin Emma encouraged me to work on it, and she even helped me write this chapter. Hopefully, this will keep going._


End file.
